


Welcome to the Family

by nostalgiawrites



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Other, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgiawrites/pseuds/nostalgiawrites
Summary: Sienna Harrison had already had her fill of life-changing moments before the letter that sparked everything arrived. Not finding out she was adopted, since that had always been made fairly clear to her for as long as she could remember, but at the tender age of twenty, she lost the only parents she knew.Then came the letter. Even the envelope was official looking and Sienna had no idea just what she was about to open. The woman who had written it claimed to be her birth mother and was asking that she come to Stamford, Connecticut in order to meet. All expenses paid.Sienna has no idea what kind of world she's about to walk into, and by the time she gets a glimpse of the underbelly of WWE, it might be too late.
Relationships: Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Original Female Character(s), Stephanie McMahon/Triple H
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You probably already know the drill. I own nothing, this is fiction.
> 
> I also started this a while ago, someone sent me a prompt that had to do with someone finding their adopted family and realising after jumping in wholeheartedly that something was amiss. I thought it might be fun to not only explore some of wrestling's characters (with a little bit of supernatural themes thrown in there) but also some of wrestling... lore? rumor? gossip?
> 
> It's all been debunked of course, but there's a rumour out there that Stephanie McMahon was dating/seeing Randy Savage as a young woman (literally, like 18 or so and some claim under 18) I figured why not take that and run with it?
> 
> Anyway, you're probably sick of my rambling notes already so I'll shut up and carry on with the story.

Sienna Harrison had already had her fill of life-changing moments before the letter that sparked everything arrived. Not finding out she was adopted, since that had always been made fairly clear to her for as long as she could remember, but at the tender age of twenty, she lost the only parents she knew. Life wasn’t fair and a bungled robbery not only took their lives but also stole quite a few of her precious memories of them. At least their photo albums had gone untouched. Unfortunately, she hadn’t quite inherited enough to keep the house, so taking what little was worth keeping, Sienna had found herself in a much smaller apartment. They’d never had a lot of money and now was no different – being jobless for periods of time meant she burned through her savings far too quickly. Despite being highly creative, it was a competitive market out there. Nothing had taken off yet.

Then came the letter. Even the envelope was official looking and Sienna had no idea just what she was about to open. The woman who had written it claimed to be her birth mother and was asking that she come to Stamford, Connecticut in order to meet. All expenses paid. It gave Sienna pause, at least at first, because it wasn’t like she hadn’t tried to find her birth parents before. Although it wasn’t until her adoptive parents had been killed and she hadn’t wanted to feel quite so alone. When she had been wholly unsuccessful at that, she had figured that alone was all she was destined to be. Now this letter was here in front of her.

Stephanie. Apparently, her mother’s name was Stephanie.

The letter shook in her hands as she dialled the number listed down the bottom and waited nervously for the call to be picked up.

“You’ve reached Stephanie McMahon.”

“Um… Hi. My name is Sienna Harrison, and I – well, I got your letter.”

“Sienna! It’s so nice to hear your voice. Does this mean you’d be interested in meeting? I know I have a lot to explain and make up for and there’s a reason I haven’t been available to you until now but I really do want to make a go of things.”

“Oh, I – yes. Yes, I’d be willing to fly to Stamford. I don’t know if I’ll be quite all what you wanted to find but I’m happy to listen. I don’t – well I don’t have family anymore so, you know, a connection… it would be nice.”

“You don’t have family anymore?”

“… No. They passed. A few years ago now.”

“I’m so sorry to hear that… Look, I know I said Stamford but I’ll be elsewhere tomorrow – I do a lot of travelling – and I can organise a flight for you to meet me there. If you want this to happen sooner rather than later. I know I do.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Need a hand, sweetcheeks?” The tall one asked, making Sienna’s eyebrow arch. Whatever she felt about being called sweetcheeks, she couldn’t deny that she needed help.
> 
> “I need to find Stephanie McMahon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As per usual, I own nothing and this is fiction. I won't ramble this time, just enjoy the chapter :)

So now she was on a plane, on her way to meet her biological mother and to be honest, she was damn near ready to shit her pants she was so nervous. Picking at a fraying thread on her jean shorts as the plane began to descend, she reminded herself to take deep breaths. She still largely knew nothing about Stephanie – if she had hoped to talk during their initial phone call, those hopes had been dashed when the woman was called away to a meeting. It seemed her mother was a busy woman. So now Sienna didn’t even know what she looked like. Perhaps she would have to look for someone who looked a little bit like her. Sienna had no idea that with her long brown hair and blue eyes, not to mention her particular set of facial features, that she was very similar to her mother. Anyone who saw her that evening was in for a surprise.

Pulling her coat on as she headed off the plane and picking up the backpack that contained what she needed for this trip, Sienna felt entirely out of place. Shocked hadn’t quite covered how she felt when she’d arrived at the airport to pick up her plane tickets and she’d realised that Stephanie had booked her _first-class_ airfare. She’d never flown first class before in her life and this trip had seen her surrounded by people who looked… better off than her. Her ratty converse, frayed shorts and band tee had gotten her a few looks but no one had tried questioning her. Maybe she was what they looked like in their off time but everyone that had been on the flight with her seemed ready to go right to a business meeting afterward.

Stepping off the plane, she headed towards the exit while also looking for a sign with her name. Stephanie had said she wouldn’t be able to meet her at the airport but that she would send a driver. Finally, she found it and approached the man holding it, who looked like he was meant to be a secret service agent, not a driver. When she’d introduced herself, he had studied her before handing over what seemed to be a backstage pass on a lanyard. Under his gaze, Sienna had slipped it around her neck before following him out to a goddamn limousine. Just who the hell was her mother?

The drive to the arena didn’t take long, fortunately and the limo driver dropped her off and pointed her in the right direction. Walking through the back lot on her own (aside from a couple of guys over by their car that had started staring) she felt like her heart was going into overdrive. The closer she got, the more nervous she got – especially since she was at some kind of arena with a backstage pass. The wonder of who her mother was and what the hell she did was growing stronger with every second. Sienna walked up to the guarded entrance with as much confidence as she could muster and flashed the pass around her neck. Glancing at his list, she got a grunt from the guard before he pushed the door open and allowed her through. The problem was, she had no real clue where to go from here.

Pausing just inside and looking around, Sienna felt a little lost. Maybe if she asked where to find Stephanie that would end up working out? Or she could call. Calling sounded good. Tugging out her phone, she hit the call button for her biological mother and held it to her ear just as the two men who had been eyeing her off in the parking lot stepped through the door. They were both considerably taller than she was, though the one with the long, dark hair was slightly shorter than his copper blonde counterpart. Both of them stopped to watch her while she tried not to look, desperately willing Stephanie to pick up. When the phone went to voicemail, Sienna cursed and stuffed her phone away. “Damn it.”

“Need a hand, sweetcheeks?” The tall one asked, making Sienna’s eyebrow arch. Whatever she felt about being called _sweetcheeks_ , she couldn’t deny that she needed help.

“I need to find Stephanie McMahon.”

“And what business do you have with the boss lady?”

Boss lady? The surprise must have shown on her face because the one with the long hair let out a little snort. “What are you doing here if you don’t even know who you’re looking for?”

“None of your business,” Sienna shot back, “If you’re not going to help, I’ll find her own my own.” Somehow. She turned on her heel and began to head down the hallway, hoping that maybe somewhere she would see some kind of map. Two sets of footsteps echoed in the hallway behind her until she felt an arm sling around her shoulders.

“Chill out babe, we’ll help you out.” It was the taller one, although dark and handsome flanked her on the right a moment later. Her jaw worked but she gave a slight nod.

“Thanks.”

The rest of the short journey was made in silence, at least on her part. Blondie was giving some unhelpful commentary while swapping between looking around and studying her intently. She got the feeling he was a little erratic, or maybe he was trying to fake her out. The dark haired one just kept studying her intently, like he might know something that she didn’t know.

Finally, they reached a door with _Stephanie McMahon_ on it but instead of just leaving her there, the taller one slapped the door with a flat palm. Sienna resisted the urge to roll her eyes. The door swung open a moment later and with a sharp intake of breath, she realised this woman had to be her biological mother. They were far too similar to deny it. For her part, Stephanie clapped a hand over her mouth and tried to contain her emotion before reaching out to guide Sienna in.

“Boss lady?”

“Thank you boys.” Was all she said before shutting the door in their faces. With them blocked out, she looked over her daughter for the first time and took a deep breath, though it didn’t help with the tears beginning to block her vision. “I can’t believe you’re here. I finally found you.”

Sienna was a little confused by that but let herself be pulled into a hug, returning it a moment later and startlingly, feeling tears beginning to form in her own eyes. Then they pulled back to look each other over. “You look exactly like I did at your age.” Stephanie said fondly before remembering herself, “Oh, here – come and sit down.” The two of them took a seat on the sofa, rather than the impersonality of sitting at the large desk that Sienna guessed was her mother’s.

“It’s nice to finally meet you.” Sienna spoke for the first time, swallowing hard. “I tried a few times but… I could never figure anything out.”

“There’s a reason for that. I was trying to find you myself for a long time but… people were intervening. I’m just glad I finally had access to the right resources.”

“People were intervening?”

Stephanie took a deep breath, “It’s – well it’s quite a story. Do you know anything about wrestling?” Sienna’s blank stare was answer enough. “It might not make any sense to you, but I’ll do my best to explain it.” Her mother reached out to take her hand.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured you guys might enjoy a visual? I manipulated an image of Stephanie to create her, though I tried not to make her too identical. She is meant to look quite a lot like her mother though.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I know that look. You’re already hooked.” Sienna smiled sheepishly at his words, while Steph beamed at her and he continued, “Must just be in your blood.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill. I own nothing and this is fiction.

According to Stephanie, when she was only 18, she had an affair with a man she called “Macho Man” Randy Savage. It didn’t mean a thing to Sienna but apparently, he was a big name in this world of wrestling – and much older than Stephanie. Her parents had already been on their way to furious about the affair to begin with once it began to get obvious but when a tearful Stephanie confided in her mother that she thought she was pregnant; it went from on the way to furious to absolutely livid.

Vince exploded and told her she had to get an abortion. Stephanie refused. Linda had been a tiny bit more forgiving. She could go through with the pregnancy, but she had to give the baby up for adoption. Linda had set it all up and forced her daughter’s hand. She’d known nothing about the agency, about who the baby went to – the only thing she knew was how beautiful her daughter had been when she got to hold her briefly. It was all she was allowed. Over the years Stephanie had tried more than once to find out what had happened to Sienna, where she was, who she was and who she was with, but she had been blocked at every turn. It wasn’t until now that she had _finally_ found someone who agreed to do the work. For once her parents weren’t meddling – maybe they weren’t paying attention, maybe they thought she had given up. Stephanie wasn’t sure about that part, but she was glad that at long last, she had found her daughter.

They’d both ended up crying in the end and hugging, which felt startlingly natural, even though they hardly knew one another. It would still take time to find a proper rhythm together, but the progression was wonderful. Their embrace was startled when the door opened, quickly shutting again behind the intruder. The large, bearded man winced when he noticed their tearful, startled faces. “Damn. I wasn’t gone long enough, was I?”

“No, it’s okay.” Stephanie assured him with a smile, arms slipping from around Sienna even though her hand found her daughter’s again. “Sienna, this is my husband, Hunter. Babe, this is Sienna. My daughter.” She sounded so proud that Sienna couldn’t help but blush.

Hunter was smiling as he walked closer, offering a hand to Sienna that she took. It swallowed her own entirely. “It’s lovely to meet you, Sienna. Steph has wanted this for a long time. I’m glad she found you.”

“It’s lovely to meet you too.” Her stepfather, she supposed. But what about her father? She hadn’t asked yet, suspecting that could wait.

“Have you told her?” Hunter asked Steph and Sienna quirked a brow.

“Told me what?”

“Not yet, Hunter. But I will now.” Stephanie said, both ladies watching as Hunter pulled a chair from the desk over to sit down. After a moment of musing, Steph rose up and grabbed a photo frame from the desk to bring over. Gingerly, she placed it in Sienna’s hands and she looked down at the family picture inside it. And by family, she meant family. Stephanie had a little girl on each hip, while Hunter had one arm wrapped around his wife and a third little girl on his hip.

“These are your little girls?” Sienna asked softly.

“That’s Aurora, Murphy and Vaughn.” Stephanie pointed out each one to her with a smile on her face that was just as proud as the one she’d had when she introduced Sienna to Hunter.

“They’re going to be excited to find out they have another sister.” Hunter said gently and she surmised that it was his way of promising she was welcome in the family. It warmed Sienna and she smiled at both of them.

“It’ll be nice to have sisters.” Her voice wobbled a little and Steph sniffled beside her before pulling her into another hug. Already Sienna could just about feel her smiling over her shoulder at her husband. Hunter had gained some serious husband points, while also being genuine – she thought.

Unfortunately for their little reunion, the show had to go on. It was impressive, watching the way Steph pulled herself back together and quickly cleaned up her face. Other than a tiny bit of redness in her eyes, you’d never have known she had been crying. But she squeezed Sienna’s hand and offered her prime position in the gorilla to watch the show and how the behind the scenes things worked. It didn’t entirely make sense to Sienna but maybe watching it would help. Hunter had helpfully whispered in her ear what the gorilla was and why it was named that – she had a feeling her wrestling knowledge was about to expand infinitely given the family she had found herself part of.

Sienna took a seat behind them, watching as both Hunter and Stephanie put on headsets – there were other people doing the same but of course she didn’t recognise them and even though they eyed her off for a moment, none of them spoke to her either. She watched with fascination as the show kicked off, the area buzzing to life with people talking into their headsets and wrestlers coming and going as the action continued. Wrestling was far more interesting than she had realised – and watching the two guys she had met from earlier blew her mind. The tall blondie was Dean Ambrose, she learned, and he was a great talker. If it was a character, he knew how to settle into it exactly, a big ball of quirky and amazing to watch. Long, dark hair guy was Seth Rollins and he flew around the ring unlike anyone else she saw that night, really making it easy to believe in what she was watching. Even as the show went off the air she had been intently gazing at the monitors when Hunter turned around and chuckled.

“I know that look. You’re already hooked.” Sienna smiled sheepishly at his words, while Steph beamed at her and he continued, “Must just be in your blood.”

“I’d like to learn more.” She admitted.

“Well… why don’t you try travelling with us for a bit? I’ll cover the costs of course – but you can think of it as homework. Learn about the business, figure out where and if you might fit into it?” Stephanie suggested and Sienna could hear the hopefulness in her voice. It wasn’t like she had anything else going for her though, there was nothing tying her to her home and maybe she would find a place to belong. So she nodded.

“Alright.”

That was how she’d found herself travelling to the next city. Of course, Steph had received an urgent call and she along with Hunter had apologised before jetting off with the driver who’d taken Sienna there to begin with, while giving her the keys to their rental. Her biological mother was still a little cautious about introducing her to the rest of the McMahon family, which was understandable, given they’d been the ones blocking her from finding her daughter to begin with. Besides, she could use the drive to clear her head. Pausing beside the car to look up at the arena, she took a deep breath and hoped that she could handle whatever the hell she was getting herself into. Out in what she was now thinking of as the real world, everything she had ever heard was that wrestling was fake and while it was certainly a production, she was already learning that there seemed to be a fine line between what was storyline and what was real.

“How’d your meeting with the boss lady go?” Dean Ambrose’s voice broke her train of thought and she whirled around to see he and Seth Rollins paused by the car. Both were watching her intently, with different levels of calculation on their faces. It made her feel naked, vulnerable. Suddenly, she realised she had no idea of whether Stephanie would want her to keep her identity a secret for a little longer. Maybe until she made a decision on what she would do, if she was to join them.

So, all she did was nod slightly, “It went well, thank you.”

“Will we be seeing more of you?” His grin veered into lecherous territory, which made her roll her eyes.

“You’ll see me at the house shows, yes.” Sienna told him, grateful for her expanding vocabulary – mostly thanks to Hunter, explaining whenever she looked baffled by Stephanie. They made a good team.

“Why?” Seth asked bluntly, “You’re not a wrestler.” Dean looked frustrated by his semi-outburst, as he watched the way Sienna’s face shut down and her guards went higher.

“Just like I told you earlier, it’s none of your business.” And with that she opened the door, got in and slammed the car door shut. Sienna could hear Dean complaining beyond the glass but ignored it, not making eye contact with either man as she pulled her belt on, started up the car and pulled out of the space.

“Come on man, we’re never going to figure her out if you go off half-cocked like that! I thought I was meant to be the loose cannon?”

Seth huffed, “Excuse me for being protective of the business. I have an odd feeling about that one – something seems… too familiar about her.”

Dean met it with a snort, “Yeah she’s familiar alright. You saw her standing next to Steph. Pretty sure I know who she is, it’s just a matter of figuring out why she’s here and what she wants. Which we’re never going to do with you in attack mode. Be charming, idiot. At least until we figure her out.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lost in thought, she ran right into someone as they headed in through the hotel entrance. With a slight squeal, she realised hot coffee had splashed down not only their front but also hers. Fortunately it wasn’t blisteringly hot.
> 
> “Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” She exclaimed, only to hear an Irish voice speaking in the exact same moment.
> 
> “I’m so sorry, Steph!” And then he really looked at her, “Wait…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill. I own nothing and this is fiction.
> 
> Finally, an update for this story! And I'm working on updates for the others too. Sorry it has taken so long.

What time was someone supposed to show up for a house show? She’d been given all the details but that. It seemed like it should have been pertinent information but she supposed they were used to people knowing what they were doing. Still, there wasn’t a chance Sienna could complain. They’d put her up in an exceptionally nice hotel room, encouraged her to order whatever room service she liked and so forth. It was all so far beyond anything she’d ever experienced before, particularly now that her adoptive parents had passed. The last few years had been rough.

Lost in thought, she ran right into someone as they headed in through the hotel entrance. With a slight squeal, she realised hot coffee had splashed down not only their front but also hers. Fortunately it wasn’t blisteringly hot.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” She exclaimed, only to hear an Irish voice speaking in the exact same moment.

“I’m so sorry, Steph!” And then he really looked at her, “Wait…”

Her cheeks flushed uncomfortably. It hadn’t taken long to figure out, and goodness was he handsome. Bright blue eyes, dark hair and his coffee soaked shirt clinging to a muscular frame. Perfection. Sienna squeaked, “I’m Sienna. And very sorry. Can I buy you a new coffee?” Her cheeks flushed even more at the way she’d blurted it out but a smile spread across Handsome’s face.

“Finn,” He introduced himself, “And I think I’d rather buy you a coffee, lass. Although maybe after a change of shirt for us both?”

“Oh! Oh. Yes, that’s probably a good idea.” Sienna laughed nervously, allowing Finn to guide them both toward the lift. She was entirely unaware of a pair of eyes on them but he wasn’t – or at least a certain part of him was not.

Twenty minutes later they were both back at the same coffee shop that she assumed he had bought his coffee from in the first place. He’d replaced his coffee and bought her the hot chocolate that she’d ended up asking for. Now, seated in the booth with her, he cocked his head slightly. “You look an awful lot like someone I know.”

Sienna took a deep breath, peering up at him and attempting to evaluate him. A small part of him hummed in response, evaluating the girl as well. “Think you can keep a secret, Finn?”

His smile was enough to make any woman swoon, she decided – no, _anyone_ – when he offered it. “Aye, I can keep a secret. I promise.”

Her breath came out in a tiny puff, “I was adopted. But I’m here to get to know my biological mother.” Sienna idly tapped the sides of her mug as she spoke, not sure if she should just come out and say it, despite his promise.

“Stephanie McMahon?” He suggested, relieving her of the need to say it herself. Instead Sienna just nodded a little, relieved that he didn’t seem prickly like the other two. “Did you know who she was before you got here?”

“No. Well, I mean, I knew her name because she told me but I didn’t know _who_ she was. I had no idea I’d be walking into-” she gesticulated wildly, making him chuckle.

“It’s a lot to take in, love. Don’t worry – if you stick around, I’m sure you’ll do just fine. It’s in your blood.” He echoed Hunter unknowingly and her shoulders relaxed a fraction.

“Thanks. It’s a little intimidating, being surrounded by so many strong personalities. But it also feels like maybe it’s a place to-”

“Belong.” Finn finished for her and a moment later his warm hand was atop hers. Sienna sucked in a surprised breath, feeling her cheeks redden a little – though she was hardly upset with the move, nodding in response. “Aye, I think it’s a part of why we’re all here. This business… is a little unusual. It tends to welcome those of us who are a little unusual.” He might even dare say there were few as unusual as he was. But he didn’t go there yet, instead changing the subject. “You look a lot like her. Not identical but… there’s a presence to you.”

“That’s why you thought I was her?” Finn nodded, leaving their hands where they were joined on the table. “No one else seems to have picked up on that, yet.” Sienna had no idea that Dean Ambrose was figuring her out.

The Irishman squeezed her hand lightly, “Probably a good thing love. We wrestlers… well I already mentioned unusual but we can be protective of the business. Even not knowing the truth it will take them time to acclimate but once they know… they’ll judge you more harshly as a McMahon.”

“Well that’s terrifying.”

“You’ll be fine. Stephanie and Hunter will look out for you. I will too.”

Although she hadn’t intended on taking up so much of his time, Finn accompanied her to the arena as well. He showed her the way, all while making her laugh and smile which had the side effect of catching some attention. Dean squinted as he took them in but his eyes weren’t the only evaluating ones. They didn’t pause for any of them, instead the Irishman escorted her to her mother’s office, politely knocking and smiling at her when the door opened. Stephanie’s eyes darted between the two of them, narrowing at the smiling man suspiciously as Hunter appeared behind her. It didn’t seem to bother Finn, who went so far as to boldly kiss Sienna’s cheek – though it lit up red after he did.

“Here you go lass, safe and sound. Find me after the show, okay?”

Sienna nodded, “Thank you, Finn.” He walked away as Stephanie ushered her into the office, Hunter pulling the door shut behind them. Immediately she was fussing over her daughter, asking if she was okay and inspecting her.

“Honey, relax.” Hunter reminded her, “Finn is a good guy, I’m sure he was perfectly polite to Sienna.”

“He was a perfect gentleman, I promise.” She told Stephanie, “Really. Even though I spilled coffee all over him. It’s been nice to have another friendly face.”

Her biological mother frowned slightly but nodded after a moment of thought, “Okay… but just be careful, please? Finn is a nice guy but… he’s unusual.” Sienna had no idea how unusual.

“From what I hear, so are a lot of people around here. I’m going to have to get used to that if I stick around, right?” The mention of sticking around seemed to erase Steph’s worries and her face broke out in a smile.

“Right. Speaking of which, I put together a cover for you. A way you can find out a little more about the business without it raising too many questions. We have our own Network that we produce shows for and I thought perhaps you could conduct some interviews for it. Personal, wrestling related – you ask whatever questions you like but it gives you reason to approach people and ask some questions.”

Sienna swallowed nervously, side-glancing at Hunter who seemed a little taken aback by his wife’s idea as well. “Honey that might put them a little on guard around her as well.”

“They’re going to be on guard anyway.” Steph commented, “And maybe if they get to know her a little it will be less jarring when the truth comes out. If the truth comes out. I wanted to talk about that actually – I don’t want you to think I’m trying to hide you because that couldn’t be further from the truth. I just want to make sure you want to be here before I put that kind of scrutiny on you.”

Sienna smiled at her, “You don’t think people are going to start figuring it out? We do look similar.”

“She has a point.” Hunter said softly, running a hand down Stephanie’s arm soothingly.

“They might. But I still want you to have an easy out if you decide this life isn’t for you. As much as I want you to stay, I can’t sugar coat things. This life isn’t always easy, or smooth. If you choose to stay it has to be because you’ve found a passion for it, or some part of it. If everyone knows the truth it will be harder to go. I want you to make the choice to stay on your own merits, if you do make it.” Stephanie took both of Sienna’s hands as she spoke, squeezing them lightly and she couldn’t help but draw her mother into a hug. They might not _know_ each other but she could feel that there was love here between them already.

Exiting the office with a notepad, a folder of papers, a set of pens as well as a laptop – Sienna wandered out towards catering. Stephanie wanted her to do this interview thing but she definitely needed at least a little research before she started questions or else she was going to look like an idiot. At least she’d dressed a little more nicely today, intimidated by everyone from the day before. It was still just jeans and a tee but she looked a little better put together than she had at the taping. Relieved to find that catering had booths, she managed to scam herself a corner one so she could sit with a view of the room and no one could look over her shoulder at what she was doing.

Was it cheating if she started with Finn? He already knew who she was but maybe that would be the best way to practice whatever interview skills she was supposed to have. It was all well and good to meet people, sit down with them and go over some content plans like Stephanie said to do but she’d never actually done something like this before. She flipped her folder open and laid it on the desk – it was something her mother had prepared with some basic facts about the roster. The notebook she propped on her lap, fully planning to write on it beneath the table with anything that she thought might help.

Admittedly, she was interested in learning about Dean and Seth, since they had been studying her the most closely but she was also worried about them figuring out who she was if she spent any length of time with them. Stephanie had also given her some specific warnings about certain people, while letting her know others only made certain dates. When it came to Brock Lesnar those two things got combined. Finn was definitely a much easier starting point. But maybe she could research Seth and Dean first so she at least knew what she was dealing with.

It turned out they were both fascinating, Dean more so in a sense – though she knew already that she couldn’t ask him about half the things her research had told her. He had made it clear elsewhere that he didn’t want to entertain questions about his personal life. She understood that, particularly since despite her own luck, she had seen situations like his youth firsthand. Oddly enough, even though he looked at her so suspiciously and she didn’t know him at all, Sienna felt proud of him for dragging himself up out of the muck. He’d become something. She was flipping through her folder for other names to research when she felt someone sit down across from her. Praying it was Finn, she opened a new tab on the browser and closed the old one, deciding she could just chat if it was him instead of googling.

“Whatcha doin’ on your lonesome over here, sweetcheeks?” Her eyes snapped up and met Dean’s steely blues, as intense as ever. She took a deep breath as his eyes dropped down to the folder she’d been flicking through, pulling it over to him. “So you’ve got files on all of us, huh?”

Sienna sighed, “Your boss gave them to me. I’m here to do a series of interviews for the network.” At least the lie rolled off her tongue smoothly, not that Dean believed her for a second.

“The boss that you didn’t know was the boss until yesterday?”

“I’m a good actress.”

Dean could only chuckle at that but he let it go. “So, you wanna interview me then, sweetcheeks?” He was usually particular about them but he was positive this wasn’t real anyway.

“I haven’t decided on the candidates for interviewing yet.”

“I’m volunteerin’ Sweetcheeks.”

“My name is Sienna.” She said firmly, reaching out to grab the folder and drag it back to her, “And I’ll let you know when I’ve made a decision.”

At least she had guts.

“Everything going alright here?” Finn’s voice was melodious and Sienna turned to him with a smile.

“Just talkin’, you let me know about that interview Sweetcheeks.” Dean told her, standing up as she scowled at him and allowing Finn to slide into the booth instead, though he scooted closer. Ambrose walked away and Sienna sighed.

“Interview?”

“Oh. Right. Stephanie decided I needed a cover story – she wanted to make sure I had an out.” Sienna explained, “Giving me the cover of doing some interviews for the network was her way of letting me figure out if this is for me.”

Finn kissed the side of her head, making her cheeks light up, “I’m hoping it is already, to be honest. But I understand. Any questions I can answer?”

Sienna was quiet, just studying him for a few moments before she asked softly, “What drew you to wrestling?”

The Irishman gave her a similar studying gaze in return before he spoke, “A big part of it is feeling like it’s somewhere to belong. I guess a lot of people say they aren’t like most people but I’m really not and wrestling was the first time I’d seen something I might have a place in. Especially when I got to Japan and as time passed, I got to feel more and more myself in the ring. Here, WWE has been embracing all sides of myself on a whole new level.” Given that Sienna was someone who hadn’t quite found herself yet, that seemed like a fascinating possibility. Discovering herself in a place that, if she made herself trusted, would embrace whatever weirdness came along. Finn was studying her again while she thought about it and when she realised, she blushed spectacularly again. “Think you might discover yourself, too?” At that, she nodded a little.

“I hope so. I was wondering, if maybe you could give me some advice.”

“Sure, lass.”

“This cover of mine, I’m meant to talk to people, sort of pre-emptively approach for interviews and talk about potential topics… I was wondering if you had recommendations on who?” Especially since she had no idea who any of them were.

“Not Dean,” He said almost immediately, “Not because he’s a bad person, mind you, lass but because he’s naturally very suspicious. He’s trying to figure you out.”

Steeling herself, she walked up to the table that Dean and Seth sat at, trying to squash her nerves. Finn had suggested she could try talking to Seth instead, since even though he was also suspicious, it was Dean who would really be evaluating her. Now she just had to speak to him.

“You comin’ to set up my interview, Sweetcheeks?” Of course, she also had to deal with Dean. At least Seth was looking at her with interest.

“Actually, I was thinking I’d like to set up a time with Seth instead.” She said sweetly, smiling at them both. Dean narrowed his eyes and Seth let out a soft snort of laughter at the way his friend was shot down.

“What _is_ this interview business?”

“I’ve been asked to do a series of interviews for the network. I’m happy to meet with you to go over topics you’re willing to talk about and questions you’d rather not hear, for various reasons. I’d like the interview itself to be as comfortable as possible, not to mention to go smoothly.”

“You can’t do that right here, Sugar?” Dean tried out a new pet name.

“I’ve already told you, my name is Sienna. And while we could, I don’t want to interrupt or intrude more than I already have. It’s up to Seth.”

“Why don’t we meet at around 7 tomorrow, before we leave for our flights?” Seth suggested, “Hotel café? I’m assuming you’ve been set up there with the rest of us.”

“I have. 7 works fine for me. I’ll see you there, Seth.”


End file.
